All Journey's Come to an End
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna try to save Earth from the Daleks with help from some old friends. Fifth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Taking a deep breath she could feel the TARDIS begin to materialize. Watching the Doctor run out, she quickly followed, "it's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. It's all fine," he stated in disbelief. She watched as he spun around checking to make sure his findings were correct, "excuse me! What day is it," he yelled at a milk delivery man across the street. The man looked up startled, "Saturday" he replied. The Doctor nodded, "Saturday, good. Good, I like Saturdays," he said staring down the street. Donna brought him back to the problem at hand, "so," she began, "I just met Rose Tyler," she asked. The Doctor nodded, "yeah," he answered still not looking at her. She continued to watch him, "but she's locked away in a parallel world," Donna supplied hoping for more of an answer. He turned to face her, "exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down which puts everything in danger. Everything," he replied looking at her stomach, "but how," he questioned running back into the TARDIS.

Running over to the console, Donna watched as he began to press buttons. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to know. Slowly walking up to him, "the thing is Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad. I get that, but Rose is coming back, isn't that good," she quietly asked. He looked up solemnly, meeting her eyes, "yeah," he replied starting to smile. This is it she thought, put your brave face on. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted stronger than ever before. Donna reached out grabbing onto the console and bracing herself on the pillar behind her trying not to fall like the Doctor had when holding onto the console, "what the hell was that she shot," looking over at him as the rumbling started to subside. He looked up at the console, "don't know. It came from outside," he replied pulling himself up and running to the door as Donna followed. 

Thrusting the door open the Doctor stopped, stunned, "but we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do," she gasped. He ran over to the console looking at the coordinates, "we haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No," he whispered aloud going back to the door, "the TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone," he told her. Slowly he closed the door walking back up the ramp shocked by what he had just seen. Donna stood there horrified, turning to see what his plan was she noticed he was staring at the screen worried. Stay calm, don't let your hormones get the best of you, she told herself taking a deep breath and straightening her clothes out before walking back up to the console. Seeing he still hadn't moved started to scare her, "but if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun. What about my Mum and Grandad. They're dead. Aren't they? Are they dead, "she pleaded for an answer. He looked up at her, "I don't know Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know," he told her before turning back to the screen.

Standing there she could feel her heart break. She hadn't even had a chance to tell them about the baby, "that's my family. My whole world," she whimpered. The Doctor swallowed hard, "there's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper," he angrily said running his hand through his hair, "that is some fearsome technology." Donne watched him, "so what do we do," she asked. He stood there scratching the back of his neck, "we've got to get help," he replied, "from where," Donna shot.

The Doctor took a deep breath, meeting her eyes, "Donna I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight," he told her pulling a lever causing them to be jolted about. "So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway," she asked the Doctor grunted, trying to keep himself upright, "posh name for police. Outer-space police. Here we go," he said being turned almost over himself in the process.  
Slowly the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Donna by his side. They were met with Rhinos in armor pointing guns at them, the Doctor raised his hands, Donna copying his actions, "sco bo ro no flo jo ko fo to to," the one Donna figured to be the head Rhino yelled at them. She stood there mouth gaping open at the ludicrous of this, "no bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo," the Doctor shot back causing Donna to ogle him oddly. But whatever he had said made sense to the Rhinos as they lowered their guns allowing for Donna and the Doctor to lower their arms, "mo ho," he told them giving his best oncoming storm impression.

They were lead down a corridor into a large white room. She watched the army animals carefully even thought the Doctor didn't seem fazed by them in the least. Donna knew she was scared and wanted more than anything for the Doctor to console her, tell her not to worry, hold her hand to comfort her or she would even take a shoulder squeeze. She knew it was highly unlikely. In fact, he hadn't said more than two words to her since he told her what the Shadow Proclamation was and hadn't touched her in even longer. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes while they waited in the room envisioning her Mum and Gramp's faces. Trying anything to calm herself.

An albino looking woman came into the room accompanied by more soldiers. She was dressed in black with her hair pulled back, not a flattering outfit Donna thought to herself, wanting to mention it to the Doctor so they could giggle about it but now was not the time. The woman looked at the both of them then addressed the Doctor, "time lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the higher species. You cannot possibly exist," the woman dared him. The Doctor shifted, "yeah. More to the point. I've got a missing planet," he interjected. The woman was untouched, "then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage Doctor. Twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky," she told him. Donna looked over at him in disbelief, as a peculiar look crossed his face, "how many? Which ones? Show me," he demanded running around the glass screen in the center of the room.

Donna couldn't help but smirk as he put his glasses on and shoved his hands in his pockets trying to look smart, "locations range far and wide but all disappeared at the exact same moment leaving no trace," the woman explained. He leaned in closer to the screen trying to get a better look, she could hear him mumbling to himself. How she wished to be close to him but since she saw Rose she felt worlds apart before the Earth vanished. Usually it would be the two of them against the world but right now they weren't much of a team. "Clom? Clom's gone. Who would want Clom," she heard him ask the woman, "all different sizes. Some populated, some not but all unconnected," she answered giving him further details. Donna stood there thinking hadn't they come across people missing planets too, "what about Pyrovillia," she questioned causing the Doctor to remember she was still in the room.

The albino glared at her, "who is the female," she growled, "Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as time lords thank you," she said looking over at the Doctor for support. He had a smirk across his face as his eyes shone in admiration for her, she swallowed trying to focus on the problem at hand not at what his look was doing to her, "way back, when we were in Pompeii Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing," Donna began. "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant," a Rhino man interrupted. She turned to face him, "how do you mean 'cold case,'" she inquired. The albino woman scoffed, "the planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this it disappeared over 2000 years ago," she told the Doctor dismissing Donna. No that didn't make sense she thought, "yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost. But that must have been a long time ago," she finished.

"That's it," the Doctor interrupted, "Donna, Brilliant! Planets are being taken out of time as well as space," he announced starting to type on the keypad. Donna stared at the holographic planets which appeared in the middle of the room, "put this into 3-D. Now, if we add Pyrovillia, and Adipose 3. There's something missing. Where else? Oh! The lost moon of Poosh," he shouted to himself walking over to the middle of the holograms as they moved. "What did you do," the albino accused him. She watched him look up amazed, "nothing. They rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern," he replied, "oh, look at that. Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance come on that is gorgeous," he smiled. Donna was getting impatient for an answer, "oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean," she chastised him. He walked over to her, "all those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. But what for," he wondered aloud, "who could design such a thing," the albino asked appalled. Donna looked to the Doctor for answers, but his face had gone blank like he was trying to hide fear, "someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be," he spoke to himself.

She watched as he tried to figure out how to find the planets unsuccessfully, spending most the time just staring at the computer screen in silence. Quietly Donna walked over to sit on the stairs; she was getting tired and couldn't remember when the last time she ate was. It was always hard to judge time when with the Doctor but usually she could just ask him, he was at work with more important things right now. She was sitting there when she first heard it, it started soft and began to get louder until she could figure out what it was, a heartbeat. But who's? The baby's? Maybe the Doctor was wrong and the baby was only going to have one heart and be fully human. He would be free then, to go off with Rose, once he found her that is.

Suddenly she noticed a plate in front of her, "you need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies," another, nicer albino woman told her offering her the food. Donna took it, "thanks," she offered. The woman leaned closer, "there was something on your back," she told her. Donna looked up shocked, "how did you know that," she gasped. The woman was unmoved, "you are something new," she continued. Donna rubbed her face shaking her head, "not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, 100 words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone," she rattled on. "I'm so sorry for your loss," the woman sympathized, "yeah. My whole planet's gone," Donna agreed. The woman looked confused, "I mean the loss that is yet to come. God save you," she whispered leaving. Donna instinctively placed her hand over her stomach; surely she didn't mean the baby. She looked over to the Doctor who was still staring at the screens, 'the loss that is yet to come' echoed in her mind, yes she was going to lose the Doctor to Rose she realized the concreteness of the situation.

"Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must have been some sort of warning," the Doctor asked walking over to her, "was there anything happening back in your day like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky," he suggested. Donna quickly tried to hide a tear that had escaped her eye, "how should I know," she shot pausing, "um. No. I don't think so, no," she replied trying to think of anything odd. What had she seen when she was trying to find him, the weird fat vanishing, the ghosts, the bees. His bottom lip pouted as he stood up straight, "okay. Never mind," he sighed turning to leave, "although there were the bees disappearing," she offered. He turned and looked at her, "the bees disappearing," he echoed, "the bees disappearing," he repeated to himself becoming ecstatic and running to the computer beginning to type.

The albino woman watched him, "how is that significant," she questioned. Donna shot up running over next to them, "on Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals." The Doctor interrupted, "or they were going back home," he informed her. It took her a moment to realize what he'd said, "back home to where," she gasped almost directly in his face. He continued to frantically type, "the planet Melissa Majoria," he answered. She inched closer, "are you saying bees are aliens," she hollered. He had lost his flipping mind! The Doctor paused for a moment turning to her, "don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming some sort of danger and escaped, Tandocca," he yelled excited.

The albino woman stood there in awe, "the Tandocca Scale," she echoed. The Doctor turned back to Donna, "Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinder in the Sahara but look! There it is! The Tandocca Trail! The transplant that used the planets was using the same wavelength! We can follow the path," he screamed in triumph. Donna smiled, "and find the Earth! Well stop talking and do it," she scolded him running back to the TARDIS. "I am," he yelled running after her, quickly catching up and passing her.

Bursting into the TARDIS he ran up the ramp to the console, "we're a bit late," he began as tweaking the screen, "the signal's scattered but it's a start," he told her running back down the ramp to tell the others. Donna stood there looking at the screen unsure what it meant, she ran her hand over one of his post it notes, covered with symbols of his home, of their child's ancestry, "I got a blip. It's just a blip but it's definitely a blip," he yelled outside. He was silent for a moment, "oh really? What for," she heard him ask as she walked around the console saying good bye to the old girl. After he had Rose back surely she wouldn't have the chance, "right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key," he told them closing the door behind him. Donna watched as he came running up to the console smile spread across his face. She couldn't help but smile back as he pulled the lever and began dematerializing.

They were so close, he was almost touching her. Donna thought about reaching out, trying to have one more moment in the midst of his crisis like old times but she forced her emotions down trying to focus at the problem in front of them. The TARDIS began to slow down and came to a stop, "it stopped," the Doctor noticed. Donna looked at him, "what do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we," she quizzed. His eyes were intent on the scanner as he took a deep breath, "the Medusa Cascade," he breathlessly answered. "I came here when I was just a kid. 90 years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space," he blankly spat not taking his eyes off the scanner. Donna had never seen him like this before, so many different Doctor's in one day she thought, "so, where are the twenty-seven planets," she asked. He leaned back on the pillar behind him, "nowhere. The Tandocca trail stops dead. End of the line," he replied not looking up.

Her eyes burned as tears flooded them; she shook her head trying to clear her mind. The Doctor always had an answer, he could fix anything, "so, what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now, don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going to do. You never give up. Please," she begged receiving no response. The Doctor was a million miles away; she wiped away her tears as she couldn't get them to stop falling. Where was her Doctor? Oh God, this must be how he felt every day. His family, his friends, his entire planet, the two of them were the last of their kind.

Startled amongst her thoughts by the sound of a cell phone the Doctor snapped back from wherever he'd been. Meeting here eyes it took him but a moment to realize what the noise was, "phone," the both yelled in unison as they ran to the console as it spat out a cellular at them. Quickly the Doctor tried to not to drop it, "Martha is that you," he questioned as he answered it. Donna scooted closer putting her ear on the other side trying to hear but all that was there was beeping. "It's a signal," he realized aloud pulling it from between their ears, "can we follow it," Donna worried. The Doctor stared at her manically as he pulled out his stethoscope, placing the earpieces in his ears, trying to hear it better, "oh, just watch me," he told her placing the phone on the console listening intently to it.

"Got it! Locking on," he shouted, inputting the coordinates, pushing the lever for them to be on their way. The TARDIS began knocking them both about as fire spouted about, "we're traveling through time! One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through," he shouted over the loud noises surrounding them. Donna desperately hung onto the console trying not to fall or let on to how scared she was as the Doctor did the same, "three, two, one," he counted down as they both screamed in unison, "ahh." One by one the missing planets began to come into focus as the TARDIS began to stabilize and repair itself.

Standing up Donna noticed they were all there, "twenty-seven planets and there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them," she asked. The Doctor stared at the screen, taking inventory that all the planets were there in their entirety, "the entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe, perfect hiding place. Tiny, little pocket of time but we found them," he told her. The screen they had been staring at began to become static, "ooh, what's that," he questioned adjusting the settings, "hold on, some sort of sub wave network," he realized.

Three separate pictures appeared on the screen. One Donna instantly recognized as Martha with another woman, another was a good looking man and in the third, an older woman with a teenage boy in the background, "where the hell have you been," the man yelled, "Doctor, it's the Daleks." A woman next to him spoke next, "ooh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older," with a man on the other side of him adding, "he's not that young," as the original speaker looked over at him in shock. The older woman interrupted, "it's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceships," she informed him. Martha also started, "the Daleks, they're still alive. It's not just Dalek Caan," she added.

A grin spread across the Doctor's face, "Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood," he said pointing each one of the screens he was talking about out, "aren't they brilliant. Look at you all, you clever people." Donna noticed he didn't give everyone's names, "that's Martha," she pointed out, "and who's he," she asked pointing to the handsome man. The Doctor quickly breathed in, "Captain Jack. Don't, just don't," he ordered turning to her and pointing with his finger for added emphasis before paying attention back to the screen looking at each one again. "It's like an outer-space Facebook," Donna commented, the Doctor smiled, "everyone except Rose," he whispered. She looked over at him and the hurt he was trying to hide. She was right, he did want to be with Rose.

Static filed the screen, "we've lost them," Donna gasped. The Doctor frantically tried to get them back, "no, no, no, no, there's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello! Can you hear me? Rose," he shouted hitting the screen for added effect. "Your voice is different and yet its arrogance is unchanged," a robot like voice stated. Donna heard the Doctor lightly gasp as his body tensed up automatically and breathing slowed, "welcome to my new empire, Doctor," it said as an old ugly sunken in face appeared on the screen. Donna stood back scared by the sight, "it is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros. Lord and creator of the Dalek race." Donna saw the Doctor still hadn't moved, "Doctor," she whispered trying to calm him, "have you nothing to say," the ugly figure asked.

She stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his forearm, "Doctor, it's all right. We're in the TARDIS. We're safe," she tried to comfort him as he continued to stare at the screen. "But you were destroyed in the very first year of the time war at the gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you," he shook. The figure on screen was unmoved, "But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself," it declared. Another off screen more robotic voice spoke, "I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times," it boasted, "emergency temporal shift took him back into the time war itself," the one she assumed to be Davros added.

The Doctor's face scrunched, "but that's impossible. The entire war is time locked," he angrily contradicted. Davros laughed, "and yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind but imagine a single, simple Dalek succeeded where emperors and time lords have failed. A testament don't you think to my remarkable creations," it dared. The Doctor was not fazed, "and you made a new race of Daleks," he accused. Davros moved his hand along his body to the side of his cloak beginning to undo the buttons, "I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body," he revealed opening the cloak where his skin was absent and ribs, lungs and heart were visible, "true Daleks. I have my children Doctor. What do you have now," it asked. Donna was breathing heavy at the sight she had seen, instinctively drawing her hand over her stomach, "after all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye," the Doctor shouted, switching the lever to materialize the TARDIS.

More cautiously exiting the TARDIS than they had in a long time the sky was black as if it were night. The street was deserted of people, cars left with doors open and engines running, "like a ghost town," Donna whispered looking around. "Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for," he questioned turning to her, "think Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel word what did she say," he pushed. Donna thought back, trying to remember something important, "just 'the darkness is coming,'" she replied. She could see the disappointment on his face, "anything else," he prodded.

That is when she saw it, the bright light and Rose standing in the street in front of her. She knew it was all over now, their pretend life aboard the TARDIS, the moment she dreaded was here. She looked him in the eyes, "why don't you ask her yourself," she softly replied. The Doctor's face scrunched in confusion as Donna looked back to Rose, he slowly turned around seeing her walking towards them. She watched as his breathing quickened in excitement and at the smile that shone on Rose's face no doubt reflected in the Doctor's as well as they began running to each other. If this had been any other romantic comedies she would be crying out of happiness not saddened.

Seeing Rose turn to the right looking in horror Donna heard it, "exterminate," as the Doctor became aware noticing the Dalek to his left trying to stop. An electric beam shot from the Dalek hitting the Doctor, illuminating his skeleton. She heard him cry in pain as he fell to the ground. She gasped as her heart stopped and she began running to him full force. There was another bright light, followed by the Jack appearing shooting the Dalek and destroying it. Rose made it to the Doctor first, kneeling by his side and cradling him in her arms she could see them talking. Jack got to them at the same time as Donna, "get him into the TARDIS, quick, move," he ordered. Donna helped Rose pick him up and drag him back as Jack protected them, for a skinny piece of space nothing he really was heavy.

They got him in the door and laid him on the grating as he grunted; she could tell he was in pain the whole way back even though he tried to hide it, "what do we do? Oh, there must be some medicine or something," Donna cried holding onto his arm as Rose cradled him in her arms again. "Just step back," Jack ordered, "Rose do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next," Jack pleaded. Donna looked up at him tears streaming down her face, "what do you mean," she demanded to know. She barely heard Rose whisper, "but he can't. Oh, no I came all this way," over the Doctor's grunts.

She looked down at his constricted face full of pain, "what do you mean? What happens next," she begged walking over to Jack ready to make him answer her. She heard the Doctor's voice, "it's starting," he muttered raising his hand into the air. Donna could see it was glowing. Jack ran over to Rose pulling her back from the Doctor, "here we go. Good luck, Doctor," he said bringing her back next to Donna. She watched as the Doctor pulled himself up slowly, "will someone please tell me what's going on," she demanded. It was Rose that answered, "when he's dying, his, uh, his body, it repairs itself, it changes. But you can't," she begged of the Doctor.

He braced himself against the console, "I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating," he stammered through the pain letting go of the Console standing up straight as his body stiffened and golden light shot out from his hands and head. Donna shielded her face with one hand against the brightness as her other hand clutched to her stomach for the child that would never know it's father's face let alone it's real father.

He shifted his body, aiming the beams of light coming from his extremities at the jar his hand was in, causing it to bubble with excitement, "ahh," he shouted staggering back against a pillar breathing heavily. But he looked the same, he hadn't changed, "now then. Where were we," he asked kneeling next to the container his hand was in, "there now," he calmed it, "you see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle. Namely, my hand, that hand there. My handy spare hand," he informed them standing up and turning to Rose, "remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight. That's my hand. What do you think," he waited anticipating.

Donna watched as Rose slowly walked to him, "you're still you," she interrogated met with his smile, "I'm still me," he responded before she hugged him. Donna looked over at Jack who was also smiling, "you can hug me if you want," she laughed. He chuckled, "no really. You can hug me," she informed him resulting in a look of shock on his face. She desperately needed to be hugged by the Doctor none the less, but anyone would do for the moment. His hugs weren't as good as the Doctor's but it would do for now, she tried to sniff away her tears as the Doctor's joyful expression was still in her peripheral.

"Come on now," the Doctor started as Rose released him. Jack let go of Donna, "I have people in Torchwood, the Daleks were on their way there when we left," he started as the Doctor walked over to the console. Donna stood next to him as Rose and Jack were on the other side of the console. But before the Doctor could do anything, the lights went out in the TARDIS, "they've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop," he frantically stated running around the console as they were all knocked to the grating.

Standing up the Doctor was confused, "why would they need the TARDIS? What's going on," he questioned. Jack stepped forward, "there's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination," Donna interrupted, "you said these planets were like an engine," but she was unable to finish when Rose stepped up, "but what for," she asked him. The Doctor lit up, "Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it," he inquired. Rose frowned, "it's the darkness." "The stars were going out," Donna interrupted letting Rose finish, "one by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um, this travel machine. This, um, dimension cannon so I could, well so I could," the Doctor smirked at her, "what," he pushed. Rose grinned, "so I could come back. Shut up," she giggled.

"Anyway, suddenly it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything," she finished. Donna inched forward, "in that parallel world you said something about me," she said afraid to ask what meeting the Doctor's eyes briefly. Rose turned to her, "the dimension cannon could measure timelines. And it's weird, Donna but they all seem to converge on you," she told her. Donna looked back to the Doctor for answers, "but why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick," the Doctor looked at her eyes widening then at her stomach, but a beeping interrupted them from receiving answers. He walked over to the screen, "the Dalek Crucible, all aboard," he announced.

They could hear the Daleks outside, "the TARDIS is secured," one said. Another ordered them out, "Doctor, you will step forth or die." The Doctor stepped closer to the door placing himself between it and all of them, "we'll have to go out. Cause if we don't, they'll get in," he sighed. Rose gasped, "you told me nothing could get through those doors," she began. "You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack added. The Doctor turned to them, "last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek empire at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood," he explained.

Donna began to tune them out, as she heard that noise again, a distinct heart beat. It wasn't her heart beat, no, it had to be the baby's heart beat right? "Donna," the Doctor called placing his hands on her arms, "yeah," she gasped. He looked directly into her eyes, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do," he apologized. Donna nodded, "no, I know," she replied. She watched as he took a deep breath in, "okay," he mouthed letting go of her and walking to the door just as the Daleks yelled at them again, "surrender Doctor and face your Dalek masters," they demanded. "Daleks," Rose laughed, "oh, God," Jack tried to make fun. The Doctor turned back to all of them, "it's been good though hasn't it? All of us, all of it, everything we did," he was staring into Donna's eyes, "you were brilliant," he assured her, turning to Jack, "and you were brilliant," then to Rose, "and you were brilliant. Blimey," he sighed turning back to the door.

Slowly he walked down the ramp, hearing the Daleks outside, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks," she heard them say, taking a deep breath herself and following. She was almost to the door when she heard the heartbeat again, pausing to place her hand over her stomach and the child growing within, no, it wasn't coming from the baby. The sound was coming from behind her. Slowly Donna began to turn, to see what it was as the heartbeat began to quicken, "Donna! You're no safer in there," the Doctor yelled bringing her back. She turned to the door just as it closed, "Doctor," she screamed, "what have you done," she hollered.

She could hear him on the other side, "it wasn't me. I didn't do anything," he admitted not making it any better. "Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind," she panicked hitting the door praying it would release and open. "What did you do," the Doctor demanded to know. She could hear the Daleks respond, "this is not of Dalek origin." She continued to hit it, "Doctor," she begged. "Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out," he ordered. Friend, exactly, how about the mother of his bloody child, she thought hearing the Dalek respond, "this is time lord treachery." "Please, the door just closed on its own," the Doctor angrily pleaded. The Dalek was not amused, "nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." Immediately after the Dalek finished it's sentence Donna felt the TARDIS falling, she gasped trying to hold on to the railing, "Doctor," she screamed praying he would be able to save her.

Explosions were happening all around her as the entire TARDIS heated up catching on fire. Donna made her way to the console. The Doctor hadn't taught her fully how to fly but maybe between what she knew and the old girl's help she could get them out of this mess and to safety. The console began exploding, well there went that idea she thought noticing it was getting harder to breathe amidst the smoke. Oh God, she was going to die here, more importantly so was her child, before he or she even had a chance to live a life. She coughed lying near the grating, remembering all the fire drills she had gone through in her life, smoke rises this should help more than it is.

Hearing the heart beat again, she looked trying to find where the noise was coming from, it still wasn't her own and it wasn't the baby's. She looked over at the hand in a jar; it was coming from the hand, the Doctor's hand. Instinctively she reached out for it. Upon touching it gold light streamed out encasing her as the glass broke causing her to fall back. Sitting up she saw the hand surrounded in the gold light which began to spread, shaping into the figure of a man.

Shooting up, the golden light turned to flesh, staring back at her was the Doctor, "it's you," she gasped. The Doctor looked manic, "oh yes," he breathlessly replied. Donna smiled looking at him, glancing down she realized, "you're naked," she informed him. "Oh yes," he repeated pulling himself up a bit more with the console and pressing button allowing for the TARDIS to dematerialize.

The Doctor began pressing buttons, "raising the shields, check, beginning repair process, check," he turned to Donna, hugging her. She giggled, "you're still naked. Let me get you something to wear," she told him leaving for the wardrobe. How had he transported down there or was it the TARDIS's doing. All that mattered is she was safe and so was the baby. No doubt, he'd be less than pleased with anything other than his brown suit but his navy one would have to do. Quickly she grabbed it, a t-shirt, briefs, socks and his maroon trainers.

"Here," she said handing him the outfit. He quickly made work getting dressed as the TARDIS repaired itself, "how did you get here," she asked in wonder. He paused looking at her, "I'm not him. I'm from his hand," he admitted. She stood there shocked as he turned to the TARDIS, wiping a foggy window with his jacket, "all repaired, lovely. Shh. No one knows we're here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on Submarines, when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue. What do you think," he questioned putting the coat on and buttoning it up.

"You are bonkers," she enunciated every word for extra emphasis. He looked down at his outfit, "why? What's wrong with blue," he worried. Donna rolled her eyes, "is that what time lords do? Lob a bit off, grow another one. You're like worms," she accused. He frowned, "no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand," he paused waving it at her, "but then you touched it. Wham," he shouted causing her to gasp startled. "Shhh," he reminded inching ever closer to her lips, "instantaneous biological matacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse," he whispered. Donna glared at him, "oi, watch it spaceman," she growled. His eyes widened, "oi, watch it Earth girl," he shot back.

They both stood there shocked, "oh. I sound like you. I sound all sort of rough," he stammered. "Oi," Donna growled, "oi," he raised his voice, "oi," she yelled, "spanners. Shhh," he reminded again. His mouth dropped, "must have picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No, oh, you are kidding me. No way. One heart. I've got one heart. This body has got only one heart," he realized bringing his hand to his chest feeling it. Donna couldn't believe it, "what," she asked surely she didn't hear him right. She placed her hand over his chest, sure enough, one heart, "what? Like you're human," she asked unsure. The Doctor's face scrunched in horror, "oh, that is disgusting," he uttered appalled, "oi," Donna yelled at him, as he echoed her once again. She clenched her fists shaking her whole body, "stop it," she demanded.

The Doctor's face relaxed a bit, "no, wait. I'm part time lord, part human. Well, isn't that wizard," he breathless comprehended. Donna's mouth dropped open, "I kept hearing that noise. That heartbeat," she whispered. He vigorously nodded, "oh, that was me. My single heart. Cause I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back converging on you," he explained shaking his hands for added emphasis walking over to the console. Donna frowned, "but why me," she stated flabbergasted. The Doctor didn't look up, "because you're special," he told her. Donna's eyes narrowed, "I keep telling you, I'm not," she sighed.

He looked up, meeting her eyes, "no, but you are," he tried to convince her, "oh. You really don't believe that do you? I can see Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, cause all this time you think you're not worth it," he whispered. Donna swallowed hard, "stop it," she ordered. "Shouting at the world cause no one's listening. Well, why should they," he continued. Her features softened as she tried to keep the tears forming at bay, "Doctor, stop it," she pleaded. He smiled, "but look at what you did. No. It's more than that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again, your granddad, your car. Donna, your car, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land. That's not a coincidence at all! We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time," the Doctor realized running his hand madly through his hair.

She gasped, "but you're talking like destiny. But there's no such thing. Is there," she wondered aloud. The Doctor had his hand on his head, "it's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what," he wondered aloud looking at her as she once again placed her hand over her nonexistent belly. He walked closer to her, "oh Donna, you're brilliant," he smiled placing his hand over her stomach too, "the baby. Of course that's it. A new child of time," he announced kissing her. She pulled back, "stop it," she ordered, "you have Rose back. I don't get to be some consolation prize for the other one of you," she whimpered.

He froze, "oh Donna, don't you see how much I love you? How long I waited for you? You're not a consolation prize," he assured her. She bit her lip trying to contain the tears hiding behind her closed eyes, "oh Donna, you don't. You think I love Rose more, that I want to be with her. Oh donna, I don't I promise you I don't," he vowed. She opened her eyes letting a few tears escape, "then why be excited she's back? Why run to her," she shot. The Doctor paused, running his hand down her arm, "Donna, I am happy to see all my companions again. Martha, Jack, I hugged them both and I would have Sarah Jane too. I thought I would never see Rose again. Yes, I loved her, yes a part of me will always love her, like a part of you still has a place in your heart for Lance no matter what he did you loved him," he explained pulling her close to him.

They were interrupted by the TARDIS shaking, running to the console the Doctor looked to the scanner trying to see what was happening, "it's the planets. The twenty-seven planets," he said seeing each of their atmospheres light up. He rested his chin on his hand trying to figure out what was going on, "single-stream z-neutrinos compressed into," he paused, "no. No way," he breathlessly whispered standing up as it stopped. Donna reached out touching his arm, "what was it," she asked with no response, "Doctor, what does it do," she worried as he stared stunned at the screen. "That wavelength dissolves the electrical field of atoms, evaporating the structure. The twenty-seven planets, they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength across the entirety of the universe, destroying everything," he explained.

Jumping up he ran under the grating, looking for parts. Donna followed watching him move fast and with determination. What was he doing? He ran back up with her right behind him, "so what is this thing," she questioned. The Doctor gritted his teeth trying to fit two pieces into each other, "it's our only hope. A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyzer," he said running back to the console. Donna didn't understand a word, "yeah. Earth girl remember," she pushed for more information. He met her eyes briefly, "Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself," he was explaining when Donna interrupted, "it destroys Daleks," she supplemented as the Doctor finished, "biggest backfire in history."

Finishing the construction, he input coordinates into the TARDIS before checking over his invention one more time, "ready! Maximum power," he yelled kicking the lever with his foot and causing them to materialize and be knocked about. "Stay here," he ordered running to the door, and running out, "don't" she heard him yell and then writhe in pain as something that sounded like electrical current buzzed followed by a clatter, "Doctor," she screamed running after him and picking up the machine, "I've got it. But I don't know what to do," she yelled before being hit by an electrical current herself.

She felt herself flying back through the air, screaming as it pulsed through her body. The last thing she heard was him scream, "Donna," but it was too late, she was hitting the wall and collapsing. "Donna, are you all right? Donna," he was yelling as Davros spoke, "destroy the weapon," he ordered, "I was wrong about your warriors Doctor. They are pathetic," he accused.

Donna saw a golden light as her brain began to fill. Information spread faster and faster throughout it. Steady in the middle of it all was one particular heartbeat, the double heart beat of her daughter. She could feel her mind, her essence, her being and she was okay. So was Donna. She looked up, they were all facing the screen watching the destruction of reality, now was her chance, they wouldn't even notice her. "Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless and oh the end of the universe has come," Davros accused. Another Dalek counted down, 9, 8, 7, 6," she stood up knowing what needed to be done.

Going to the console she began typing causing the system to feed back into itself and loose power. Alarms began to blare as everyone looked around in confusion, "and closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops, using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop," she pressed another button, "that button there." The Doctor looked at her shocked, "Donna you can't even change a plug," he barked. She beamed at him, "do you want to bet time boy," she shot back. Davros glared at her, well as much as someone without eyes could, "you'll suffer for this," he threatened. Donna glared back at him not phased, pulling a lever up as he raised his hand to shoot her again.

Instead his electrical pulse hit only himself causing him to scream, "oh. Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion," she scolded. Davros pointed at her, "exterminate her," he ordered. She began typing more not paying attention to the Daleks focusing on her threatening to "exterminate" her choosing to smirk a them, "weapons nonfunctional," one cried. She smiled brighter, "oh. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blind fold matrix," she shot at them. The Doctor gasped, "how did you work that out," he questioned.

The other Doctor spoke up, "time lord. Part time lord," he smiled. Donna beamed back, "part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna," she explained. The Doctor's mouth dropped open, "the DoctorDonna. Just like the Ood said remember? They saw it coming. The DoctorDonna," he panted. Her smile was really beginning to bubble over, "holding cells deactivated," she said releasing another button, "unseal the vault," she looked at them, "well don't just stand there you skinny boys in suits. Get to work," she ordered. Davros yelled at his Daleks, "stop them. Get them away from the controls," he demanded as the Doctors ran to Donna. She pressed another button, "and spin," she laughed.

The group began laughing seeing the Daleks beg for mercy, "help me," one repeated as it spun in circles, "and the other way," Donna quipped causing it to turn about face. "What did you do," the other Doctor asked her as her Doctor stared at her shocked. She leaned in, "tripstitch circuit breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator," she responded. The other Doctor bellowed, "well that's brilliant," as her Doctor looked to him, "why did we never think of that," he asked his other self. Donna shook her head, "because you two were just time lords, you dumbos. Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me," she bellowed, "now, lets send that tripstitch all over the ship," she paused, "did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute," she boasted as she began to type.

The alternate Doctor laughed in excitement as Jack ran to help grabbing guns, tossing one to Mickey. "Come on then boys. We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate Magnetron," she said as Davros started yelling again subdued by Jack and Mickey thankfully. "Ready," she questioned once it had powered up, "and reverse," she called as all of them began pushing levers sending planets home, "of you go Clom," the Doctor stated, "back home Adipose three," the other Doctor cheered, "Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the lost moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha," she boasted. "Ha," the other Doctor repeated after her, "we need more power," her Doctor claimed.

Rose and Martha stepped forward to them, "is anyone going to tell us what's going on," she stated. Donna smiled pointing to the Doctor, "he poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you Davros," she cheered. "Part human, part time lord and I got the best bit of the Doctor," she placed her hand over her stomach, yes that too but now wasn't the time to bring it up, "I got his mind," she informed them. Thankfully she didn't see the other Doctor roll his eyes at that.

Sarah Jane gasped, "so there's three of you,' she accused but before they could answer Rose jumped in, "three Doctors?" Jack smirked, "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," he said taking a deep breath no doubt to calm himself from getting too excited. The Doctor turned to her smiling, "you're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a time lord brain," he said turning away. But there was more to that, she knew it already even if he wasn't going to say it. Unique isn't always a good thing, she was the only one because it was impossible. She shook the thought out of her head, tuning into other things.

Davros was angry, "but you promised me Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this," he angrily accused resulting in laughter from Dalek Caan. The Doctor looked up, "oh I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time," the Doctor deducted. Donna gasped, that means this wasn't always meant to happen. Their timelines had been manipulated, she shouldn't be pregnant or in love with the Doctor, she should be dead, having died on her wedding night. Protectively she set her hand on her stomach, no, it didn't matter if this wasn't meant to be it was. And even if a human time lord metacrsis was to never happen she would not let him do anything to hurt the baby.

She came back to what was going on, "you betrayed the Daleks," Davros growled. Dalek Caan responded, "I saw the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us creator and I decreed no more," he confessed. They saw a large Dalek descending into the vault, "heads up," Jack yelled but it wanted nothing to do with them, "Davros you have betrayed us," it declared. Davros seemed scared, "it was Dalek Caan," he tried to reason. The head Dalek was having none of the excuses fired at him, "the vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated," he decreed shooting a beam at the Doctor.

Donna's heart stopped for a moment seeing the Doctor fall back. She couldn't take actually losing him on top of everything today even if he chose Rose as the other Doctor promised he wouldn't at least he'd be alive and not dead. Thankfully the Dalek had missed and just hit the computer instead causing an explosion. Jack gripped his weapon, "like I was saying, feel this," he yelled killing it. The Doctor hurried over to access the damage, "ahh we lost the magnetron and there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS," he hollered running to the door pulling his glasses from his face and shoving them into his pocket.

The other Doctor went to work pressing buttons, "holding Earth's stability, maintaining Earth's atmospheric shell," he told them. Dalek Caan spoke up again, "the prophecy must complete," but Davros interrupted, "don't listen to him," he ordered. Dalek Caan continued, "I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen Doctor," he informed them. Donna looked over at the other Doctor, "he's right. Cause with or without a reality bomb this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped," the other Doctor muttered. Donna watched him as determination flooded his face, "just wait for the Doctor," she stammered.

He looked her in the eye, "I am the Doctor," he reminded her, "maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back," he yelled flipping a lever. The Dalek's around them began to explode one by one. The Doctor came running from the TARDIS, "what have you done," he screamed as the other Doctor turned to him, "fulfilling the prophecy he informed him as explosions continued around them. Donna was jolted back by another one that was closer placing one hand over her head and the other over her stomach for protection. The Doctor glared at the other Doctor, "do you know what you've done? Now get in the TARDIS," he growled. He turned to the others, "Everyone, all of you inside. Run," he ordered.

The other Doctor ran on first, as they ushered everyone on Donna was second on, "all of you inside. Run, in, in, in," the Doctor ordered. The other Doctor was just inside the door ushering them up the ramp, "Sara Jane, Rose, Jackie, Jack, Mickey," he greeted them as they boarded then moving to the console. The Doctor ran on up to the console as well, "and off we go," he madly hollered flipping the switch sending them into space just before the Dalek ship exploded.

Steadying themselves after the trembling stopped Sarah Jane gasped, "but what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space," she reminded the Doctor. Cool and collected he turned back to the scanner, "I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me," he questioned. "Is Jack there," a female voice asked. The Doctor smiled, "can't get rid of him," he winked, "Jack, what's her name," he wondered aloud. Jack looked up, "Gwen Cooper," he answered. The Doctor turned back to the screen, "tell me Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family," he inquired. There was a pause before the woman replied, "yes. All the way back to the 1800s," she answered. The Doctor grinned turning to Rose, "ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity," he told her as she met his eyes, "yeah," she agreed.

He turned back to the scanner, "now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator, send all the power to me," he ordered. A man spoke this time, "doing it now, sir," he replied, "what's that for," the woman inquired. The Doctor input some more, "it's a tow rope," he answered, "not then Sarah, what was your son's name," he questioned. "Luke, he's called Luke and the computer's called Mr. Smith," she answered. Mr. Smith Donna thought, wondering if Sarah Jane knew the Doctor often went by John Smith.

Turning back to the screen he spoke, "calling Luke and Mr. Smith this is the Doctor. Come on, Luke, shake a leg," he demanded. "Is Mum there," she heard a boy call out," causing the Doctor to grin, "oh, she's fine and Dandy," he told him. Donna saw the excitement in Sarah's eyes, "yes, yes," she cried. "Now, Mr. Smith," the Doctor began, "I want you to harness the rift power and loop it round the TARDIS you got that," he inquired. The computer voice spoke up, "I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals."

The Doctor stood scrunching his face, "oh, blimey. That's going to take a while," but Sarah Jane interrupted, "no, no, no, let me," she cried running over to him, "K-9 out you come," she called. An "affirmative, mistress," came from the screen, "oh! Oh, good Dog," the Doctor cheered, K-9, give Mr. Smith the base code," he ordered. The Dog replied, "affirmative, master, TARDIS base code now being transferred," it chimed. So, when Sarah Jane traveled with the Doctor they had a dog. She was the mistress and Doctor was his master Donna realized. He really did just move on from companion to companion, she was just the first unlucky one to get up the spout.

Taking Sarah Jane's elbow he escorted her back to her place, "now then you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that," he ran around them toward Rose, "cause you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place," he pause pointing to a part on the console, "Rose, that there," he ordered, "It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed," he grazed by Donna onto Martha, "Martha, keep that level," he ordered smiling manically, "but not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing," he hesitated looking at Rose's Mum, "no, Jackie, no. No, not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back," he ran around her, "like it's meant to be flown," he finished his earlier sentence. "We've got the torchwood rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith and we're going to fly planet Earth back home," he explained running back to the scanner, "right, then off we go," he cheered.

Donna felt something in her gut, something odd, oh no, she was going to be sick. She snuck away to the loo emptying what had been left in her stomach from Shen Shen. Quickly she washed her mouth out back to the group before anyone noticed she was missing, she looked at them all laughing and smiling with one another flying the TARDIS, but mostly she looked at the Doctor, the grin across his face and his close proximity to Rose. Yes, Rose was exactly who he wanted.

She slipped past him watching them all, noticing that the other Doctor was walking towards her, "that's really good Jack, I think you're the best," she giggled leaning up against the railing next to the other Doctor. He smiled nudging her in the side while looking into her eyes, before frowning, "you know don't you," he sighed. She looked him in the eyes, "yeah," she confessed. "Donna, I won't let him," he began before they were jolted to a stop, everyone erupting in cheers and clapping as they had succeeded. Donna hugged Martha as the other Doctor hugged Sarah Jane, then the Doctor hugged her tight, she pushed back separating the two of them by Martha and Rose hugging, rushing over to Jack and breaking into his hug between him and Sarah Jane. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him hug Martha saying a few words to her after their embrace ended resulting in them both looking at her.

He smiled to her hugging Sarah Jane and Mickey then cleared his throat, "the TARDIS is going to need a few moments to recover after towing the Earth back to its rightful place before we can materialize. However, I'm sure the old girl has some pleasant surprises waiting for us in the kitchen," he cheered watching everyone file out. As Donna passed him, he grabbed her elbow, "not you," he told her, "Martha is going to look you over," he informed her. She took a deep breath spinning around to spit fire at him, "I'm fine," she shot meeting his sad brown eyes. She hadn't seen them that despondent since Jenny died, "please Donna," he pleaded. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and nodded, "okay," she finally croaked.

Walking with Martha to the Med bay. Martha turned to him as they walked down the hall, "I don't understand why you need me. I'm sure you could have told if something was wrong with all your machines," she chastised him. He licked his lips, "yes but as Donna pointed out earlier, you humans have this gut feeling that us time lords lack. I want nothing left to chance," he solemnly said. As they walked in he closed the door behind them, not wanting anyone to know what was going on.

Donna glared at him, "you better get back to Rose," she softly ordered him. The Doctor looked heartbroken, "I want to be here with you," he offered but she shook her head watching Martha instead. Martha placed the stethoscope over Donna's heart listening, then had her take deep breaths to ensure her lungs were okay, "See? Everything's working properly. I could have told you that," she shot at the Doctor. He stepped closer, "but what about," he trailed off looking at her stomach. Donna blinked back tears, "oh you're worried now? You weren't when you were hugging Rose out there. Besides you don't think I would know if something was wrong with my own daughter," she growled.

The Doctor's face lit up, "daughter," he gasped. Donna nodded as he took another step closer, "but how do you," he began before she interrupted, "do you not think she would reach out to me once I had the mind of a time lord," Donna asked. She looked up at Martha who was standing in the corner with her mouth wide open, no doubt shocked about what she was hearing but before Donna could explain there was a knock on the door, which was followed by a brown haired, brown eyed man in a blue suit, "is she okay," he inquired. Donna scoffed, "oi, you're just as bad as this prawn here. I'm fine. See," she shot.

He looked over at the Doctor who was glaring at him, most likely thinking of all the differences between them so he could blame his clone instead of himself, "she knows," the other Doctor told him. Her Doctor looked up, "knows what," he questioned. The other Doctor opened his eyes wider and Donna heard him in her mind say, "that she can't exist or she'll die." She gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, "what was that. I heard you. In my mind," she accused. Both of the Doctors watched Donna intently, hers took another step closing the final gap between them, "you knew and you didn't tell me," he asked. Donna frowned holding back tears, "you looked so happy now that you have Rose. You don't need me mucking things up," she offered.

Caressing her face, he thumbed away an escaped tear, "oh Donna. It's not a contest between the two of you. It never will be, you stole my hearts and now we're having a little girl, Donna don't you see, you're giving me the chance to have a family again," he explained as her tears started, "but I'm not going to live. I know Doctor. My brain will burn. Go be with Rose, go be happy with her. You two can travel together, you still love her. It's okay," Donna promised. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly, "Donna you are my best mate. There is only one of you and nothing or no one can replace you," he paused pulling back to look into her eyes, "Donna Noble I am not letting you die. It will have a cost though; I'm going to take your memories."

Donna looked at him strangely, "but if I forget how will I know I love you? How will we live on the TARDIS? Are you going to make me think I'm a bloody alien," she questioned. He chuckled at this, "No Donna, you can't remember until I find a way to fix this, until then no TARDIS, no Doctor. Just John Smith and his fiancé Donna Noble and of course their daughter on the way," he grinned. She was shaking her head, "but, Doctor. You don't do domestic," she stammered. He pulled her closer, capturing her lips, "I do for you. Just until I fix this mess," he declared. Donna threw her arms around his neck, "I love you spaceman," she whispered into his ear causing him to grin, "rightly so," he laughed pulling out of it.

He turned to the other Doctor, "we have some things to get put together. I'll have to have Torchwood find us a house, oh and we have to get everyone sorted to the right dimensions. I'm sure Sarah Jane wants to get back to her son. I'll let Jack know what's going on so he can get his team started," he smiled as they left. Donna turned to Martha, "are you okay with this," she asked her. Martha smiled placing her hand on Donna's back, "just because Tom and I called it quits doesn't mean I'm pining over the Doctor again. Even if there are two of them," she giggled.

Donna looked her in the eyes, "Martha, do you think you could make me a promise, or well a couple of them," she suggested. Martha nodded, "anything," she promised. "If something happens make him find someone else. He needs someone, someone to stop him, someone to be there for him. He doesn't think he does but I've seen what can happen if he doesn't," she stopped as her voice broke, "and I want you to be my doctor. There is only one doctor I trust more," she laughed in unison with Martha. Martha took her hand, "I promise, mostly because I know how Jack is," she winked. Donna got down from the table, "let's go on then," she suggested.

Walking down the hall the first person they saw was Jack on the phone, grinning from ear to ear, no doubt he knew and had given the Doctor hell for it. Donna giggled as Jack came up to her hugging her so tight he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, "congratulations," he whispered setting her back where she started. Donna couldn't help but blush because now their little secret was out, well at least for a few people. She could see Mickey talking to Jackie and the other Doctor talking with Rose as her Doctor snuck up behind her, "where were you off to then," she joked lightly smacking his arm.

He smiled at her, "I was just saying goodbye to Sarah Jane and letting her in on the secret," he purred. He turned to Martha, "Jack's on the case and we're going to go take Rose and her family back to the other world. Do you think you could set up something at the hospital for her? Maybe hit her and head lost her memories," he hinted. Martha nodded, "I'm sure I can work something out," she laughed hugging Donna good bye before the Doctor walked her and Jack out.

She felt something buzzing in her pocket, looking down she realized it was her cell, "hello," she answered. "Are you okay? Was it the Doctor? Did he save us from the aliens? Are they all gone now," the mixed voices of Sylvia and Wilf asked her. She smiled walking out of the room, "yeah, I'm fine. Are you all right," she questioned. Sylvia sighed, "yes, a few broken knick knacks but we're alright," she answered. Donna bit her lip, "listen Mum. There's something I've got to tell you but now isn't the time. I don't know if I'll be able to before it all happens," she began. Sylvia interrupted, "before what happens? Did that Doctor do something to you," she worried.

Donna laughed thinking more than you know, "I want you to know that I love you both so dearly. If something goes wrong side up know that and know that the Doctor would do anything to keep me safe," she froze, "Mum, you have to listen to him. He knows what's best for me. Promise me that. Promise me you will," she begged but Sylvia didn't reply, "Mum, please," she tried again. Wilf spoke up, "Donna darling, are you in trouble," he inquired. Donna shook her head, "no gramps. I'm always safe by the Doctor's side," she promised seeing him walk back onto the TARDIS, "listen, I've got to go Gramps, Mum, I've got to go. I love you guys," she said hanging up.

He bounded up the ramp to the console, "there's time for one last trip," he announced lightly caressing her back as he walked past her making sure no one else could see, "Darlig Ulv Stranden, better known as Bad Wolf Bay." Donna could see the look the other Doctor gave her, as the reality of what the Doctor was going to do hit the both of them. Materializing on the beach, Jackie, the other Doctor and Rose got out first. Donna reached over squeezing his hand, "you have to make her see he's you. That's the only way she'll accept him," Donna told him as he opened the door for her.

She watched as Rose looked around realizing where they were, "hold on. This is the parallel universe. Right," she questioned as Donna and the Doctor walked toward them, "you're back home," he began before Donna interjected, "and the walls of the world are closing again. Now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now," she smiled at the Doctor as he nodded his head in agreement. Rose stepped closer to them, "no but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now," she pled.

The Doctor walked over to her, "but you've got to. Cause we saved the universe but at a cost. And that cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own," the Doctor told her. Donna could see the other Doctor was pained by what he said, "you made me," he shot. The Doctor nodded, "exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge, remind you of someone," he asked Rose but she just turned away, "that's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him," the Doctor told her.

Donna could see the tears falling from Rose's eyes, "but he's not you," she begged. The Doctor continued, "he needs you. That's very me," he explained. In that moment Donna realized how important Rose was. Had Rose never met the Doctor he wouldn't have been the man she fell in love with. Rose helped heal him. Donna stepped forward, "but it's better than that though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you," she turned to the other Doctor, "tell her. Go on," she urged. Rose turned to see what he had to say. He swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to bob exaggerated, "I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything, except I've only got one heart," he told her. Rose interrupted him, "which means," she pushed. Donna saw him push his hands in his pockets, "I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want." Donna could hear Rose speak up, "you'll grow old at the same time as me," she asked unsure, "together," he reaffirmed as she stepped closer feeling his single heart beat like Donna had earlier.

They were interrupted when the TARDIS gave them all a warning signal letting them know the worlds were closing, "we've got to go. This reality's sealing itself off forever," the Doctor told them starting to walk back to the TARDIS. "But it's still not right," Rose cried running after them, "cause the Doctor's still you." He looked over at the other Doctor, "and I'm him," he reassured her. Rose paused, "all right. Both of you answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life what was the last thing you said to me," she interrogated, "go on. Say it," she prodded for an answer. The Doctor turned to her, "I said 'Rose Tyler," he began unable to finish it and Donna knew why because that same day was the day he met her and for him to tell Rose it now would be a lie. Rose glared at him, "yeah and how was that sentence going to end," she supplied. The Doctor shook his head, "does it need saying," he asked.

Rose turned to the other Doctor, "and you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence," she asked him. He leaned in closer to her, placing his hand on her arm and whispered into her ear. Donna saw Rose grab onto his lapels pulling him to her mouth as the Doctor turned and walked back to Donna and the TARDIS placing his hand in hers. Donna looked back one last time at the two of them, it was only fitting that Rose got her own happy ending too.

Walking up to the console the Doctor dematerialized them back into their world. Donna smiled, knowing what was coming next even though she wasn't ready, she watched as the Doctor leaned back against the column watching as she walked around the console touching it, she could feel the old girl inside her head. A sweet, warm gentle buzz letting her know everything was going to be alright. She stepped back, "I thought we'd try the planet Felspoon. Just cause. What a good name, Fellspoon," she laughed as he nodded solemnly, "apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine," she giggled turning a knob that didn't look right.

The way he looked at her, so broken and she knew why, "and how do you know that," he asked. She turned back to him, "because it's in your head and if it's in your head it's in mine," she told him not wanting to relent yet. The Doctor watched her, "and how does that feel," he questioned. Donna grinned, "brilliant, fantastic, Molto Bene! Great big universe packed into my brain. You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just try and hotbind in the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary. I'm fine," she gasped noticing the Doctor's look on his face.

Quickly he walked over surrounding her with his arms. Donna breathed him in, nuzzling into his chest. She tried to fight the tears that wanted out but her fear got the worst of her, "I can see you don't know what to do," she mumbled into his chest. He pulled her back, "look at me," he asked his voice soft but she couldn't bring herself to it, "Donna, look at me," he begged. She stared into his eyes, "I was going to be with you forever," she began. He frowned, "I know," he admitted not letting go of her. Her lip quivered knowing what lay ahead, "rest of my life, traveling in the TARDIS." He leaned forward kissing her, "Donna I will find a way," he promised hugging her against him.

She gasped as the pain began to overwhelm her, "Doctor please don't make me go back like I was before," she begged. He held her tight, "I won't Donna," he vowed loosening his grip, "I have to do it now, before it gets worse," the Doctor explained. She nodded in agreement, "I know," she replied, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her temples not dropping their gaze. As he pushed her memories away she saw each one dance across her mind, she wasn't entirely sure if it was supposed to be like this or if it was going horribly wrong. One by one they disappeared until she saw the Doctor in his TARDIS, the very first time she had ever seen that wonderful man, "Doctor," she cried as her last memory of the true him was stripped from her as she collapsed into his arms.


End file.
